NY State of Mind: The Honeymoon
by xLou26
Summary: Sequel to NY State of Mind - Izzy and Stephen prepare to start their new life together; spending a steamy week in a secluded log cabin in beautiful Greenland is bound to melt some snow. Sheamus/OC
1. Love Sex Magic

**Chapter 1 – **_**Love Sex Magic**_

After 7 month of planning a beautiful wedding, it was over. Stephen and Izzy had just arrived back at their house, the vintage Rolls Royce pulling up directly opposite. Stephen had whispered nothing but sweet loving words into her ear as she was bundled in his arms on the short journey home. His control was still tightly held, but as soon as he had carried her over the threshold he wouldn't be holding back anymore.

They thanked the driver, stepping out onto the sidewalk. Stephen pulled his keys from his pocket and opened the door. He reached for her and picked her up earning a giggle to escape her lips. He carried her into the house and shut the door with his foot.

"Ste, that's two flights of stairs. You can't carry me up there." Izzy protested as Stephen didn't put her down.

"Damn right ah will. Good weight training." He smirked but quickly stopped once he saw Izzy's disapproving look.

"I'm good for weight training?"

"Ah was kidding." He smiled sheepishly then kissed her pouty lips before swiftly making it up the stairs with little effort. He kicked the half open door fully open and stepped into the master bedroom. He quickly placed Izzy down on the plush carpet, turned the lamp and shut the door. He shrugged his jacket off, tossing it onto the arm chair in the corner of the room. His fingers quickly undid his cuffs and he slipped his watch off, placing it on top of the dresser. Izzy didn't move from where she was stood, she was in a trance as she watched her husband move across the room.

"Six months, Iz." Stephen spoke up, his usually soft grey eyes where dark with need and passion, "Six months of teasing." Izzy bit her lip as Stephen stepped closer to her. Once he was in reach her delicate fingers reached for his shirt, popping open the first few buttons. She tugged his shirt free from his dress pants, once she had freed the buttons she pushed apart the two halves her eyes feasting on his perfect milky skin. He kept his strong gaze on her, sucking in a breath as one of her fingers traced a faint line down his chest and abs, the tip of her nail grazing his tight skin ever so slightly. He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, the light cotton floated to the floor, pooling on the carpet; "Turn around." She did as he asked, picking up the skirt of her dress slightly to turn on the spot. He brushed her hair over one shoulder, a light kiss being placed on her shoulder. Her skin tingled as his facial hair grazed her skin. He moved to her neck, teasing her with the lightest of kisses. Her eyes slipped shut and her head tilted back, he was already dominating her senses. The lightest of touches sending sparks flying across her quickly heated skin.

"Ste." His name left her lips in a breathy moan; she wanted him. Stephen didn't reply, instead he set to work on quickly untying the thin strips of ivory ribbon keeping the back of her dress together. Izzy wanted him to hurry up, his slow actions had her increasingly more aware of every move he made.

Finally the dress slipped free from her body, he picked her up and lifted her out of the mass of chiffon now on the floor. He set her back down next to the side of the bed, finally able to get a view of her away from the dress. He felt the desire tugging low in his abdomen, a pull that made him want to throw her onto the bed and fuck her senseless. But he couldn't do that to his bride; not yet. His eyes raked across the white lace corset, pushing her breasts up; he watched them rise and fall with each shallow breath she took. His eyes travelled down her long toned legs, the stockings and suspenders hiding some of her tanned skin.

"You look," his tongue ran over his bottom lip before he continued his sentence, "Like you're about to be devoured." Izzy's heart skipped a beat but before she could respond, Stephen reached out for her. His fingers gripped into her hips as he brought her crashing into his body. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his lips massaged hers. His tongue ran across the seam of her mouth, begging for entry as his big hands moved to palm her behind. She pushed her hips into his body, causing him to groan deep in his chest. Their tongues duelled, fighting for dominance as their hands explored each other's bodies. Stephen held her face in his big hands, pulling her away from him to stare into her eyes. Innocence exuded from them, but he knew what stirred behind the blue pools. She was waiting for him to hand over a tiny bit of the control, if only for a moment.

Her hands found his belt buckle; she quickly pulled it free and dropped it to the floor. She pushed her hand against his semi-hard manhood causing him to grab both of her wrists and hold them behind her back. One of his large hands held her delicate wrists; he brushed one of his thick fingers over her panties. Her back arched and she tried to wriggle free from his grip. Stephen couldn't help but grin, he kissed just below her ear; "It's my turn to do some teasing."

One finger slipped under her panties, she was more than ready for him. He plunged one finger into her honeyed depths earning a gasp from the blonde in his grip. She was slick and tight, ready for everything he had planned. He released her wrists, her hands immediately coming to rest on his big shoulders. He unclipped the suspenders and pulled off her stockings off, throwing her special Louboutins to the other side of the room. Izzy would have protested if her panties hadn't been swiftly dragged down her legs. He lifted her up and placed her down in the centre of the bed. He wasn't wasting any time; he parted her thighs with his big hands and took one last look at her before swiping his tongue over her most sensitive spot. A flurry of curse words flew out of Izzy's mouth at the first contact, it had been too long. Too long since she'd felt Stephens experienced body work its magic.

She writhed against the bed sheets, grabbing a fistful of Stephens hair wanting him to delve deeper with his tongue. His eyes glanced up for a moment, watching her with her head thrown back in ecstasy, revelling in the pleasure. But he didn't want her going out like that, he kissed her inside of her thigh before nibbling slightly, he smirked against her skin as a frustrated moan escaped her. He made her sit upright; his quick fingers worked the clips of her corset, throwing it to the floor to join the rest of their clothes. Stephen stood up as Izzy sat on her knees; he kicked off his shoes and socks leaving him in his dress pants. Izzy snapped the button open and pulled the zipper down, her knuckles brushing his aching hard length. He stifled a moan, her feather like touches were driving him crazy. She pressed a hot kiss just below his pectorals, trailing them down to his abdominals. She pushed his dress pants down his huge thighs along with his black boxer briefs.

She pulled him back onto the bed, making him lie down. She crawled between his thighs as Stephen watched her every move closely. Her tongue darted out to swipe the drop of pre cum from the blunt head; she teased him for a moment before sliding his hard length into her hot wet mouth. His hands moved to delve into her silky locks that had splayed over his stomach and thighs; his actions were short lived however as Izzy slapped his hands away. She pressed his hands flat on the bed, her small hands pinning his wrists to the bed as she continued to bob her head up and down his throbbing length. She locked her eyes with his; she didn't have to restrain him. Her heated gaze had him frozen; she was the only woman to have ever had that effect on him. She rolled her tongue over the bulbous head; Stephen had had enough teasing, he pulled his hands free from her grip. His hands then delved into her hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling her up. She bit onto her pouty bottom lip, a smirk playing on her features; her innocent eyes now sparking a deeper shade. She crawled up his body, her long legs straddling his hips. His tip of his hard length brushed against her wet heat. He wrapped his palm around his length whilst Izzy showered him with kisses. He pushed the tip into her slick opening, the intrusion causing her to gasp. Stephen cursed under his breath as Izzy rested her hands on his chest and pushed herself down his length slowly. His hands came to rest on her hips as she became accustomed to his size again. Her movements quickened with each thrust he made, the blissful look he had missed to much crept onto her face. A sense of pride washed over Stephen as he watched his wife indulge. Once he was sure she was comfortable, one of his hands gripped the back of her thigh and his other arm slipped around her waist. He flipped them over so he hovered over her, one hand rested by her face holding his weight up the other held onto her thigh, his thumb stroking her soft flesh. He wanted to do so many things to her, but for the moment he just wanted to love her.

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss; she matched his passion with every fibre of her being. He was all consuming; she was his. She had written in on her body and promised to be his forever. He thrust deep into her, her hands moved to cup his face as his lips assaulted hers. His long and power strokes were making her body tremble, she tried to match him stroke for stroke. She wrapped one leg around his hip, her heel digging into his back as his thrusts turned possessive and needy in a split second. She was close; her nails dug into his shoulders as her hands slipped from his face.

The room was filled with sounds of their love making; moaning and panting filling the air. Stephen growled as Izzy tightened around him, he felt her body shake and her back arch. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire. She screamed and cursed as her body trembled violently, Stephen was still relentlessly driving into her; he always made sure Izzy was satisfied before he found his own release. Izzy opened her legs further letting him drive deeper; that was all it took. His muscles tensed and he spilled himself deep inside her, this thrusts coming to a complete stop as he tried to catch his breath.

He wasn't about to admit it, but waiting until their wedding night had been worth it. He had never experienced anything so intense or meaningful. He stared down at Izzy, her body shimmering covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He was just getting started; six months apart had sparked something in his imagination. Their honeymoon would prove just the place for him to live out these conjured up fantasies.

**A/N – So this is the beginning of the Honeymoon sequel for NY State of Mind. This will contain A LOT of smut, you have been warned. :) Lou x**


	2. Let It Snow

**Chapter 2 – **_**Let It Snow**_

From the other side of the car, Izzy watched Stephen pull one of the suitcases out of the trunk. She bent down and scooped up some of the cold powdery snow, moulding it in her hands to become as spherical as possible. She stood up slightly, tip toeing through the snow. Stephen turned around to fetch another bag from the car; Izzy thought this would be a fitting time to throw the snow ball. It hit the side of Stephens head, the powder exploding leaving him covered in glistening fragments of ice. Stephen stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes settling on his wife. She stood still too; her eyes wide, but an innocent smile graced her beautiful face. He grinned back, waiting for a moment before sprinting around the car to get his hands on her. A yelp left her lips as she tried to run away from him, he was sure to get payback. He reached her and grabbed her waist not letting her escape him; he trapped her against the side of the car with his huge arms.

"My hand slipped." She pouted, running her hands to his shoulders.

"That isn't going to work with me, lass." He kissed her cheek, "Yeh better run." He scooped some snow off the roof of the car and watched her duck under his arms. She tried to take shelter around the other side of the car, but soon felt a stinging sensation on her behind. Stephen had hit his target perfectly. She heard him laugh as she rubbed the stinging spot, "Guess ah'll kiss yeh better later." He winked at her before returning to pulling the luggage out of the trunk. Izzy pulled the key to the log cabin out of her coat pocket. She walked over to the big wooden door and slipped the cold metal key into the lock. They had arrived in Greenland a few hours ago, though they had to drive to their 'resort'. The small tourist village contained a number of log cabins and a main hotel. Izzy wanted the seclusion but she didn't want to be in the wilderness, she knew she wouldn't survive that.

Izzy stared in awe at the sight in front of her; the room was magnificent. The bottom floor was open plan; a large leather couch sat in front of a blazing fire. A plush rug was laid out on the wooden floor next to the fire; Izzy turned to Stephen a huge grin playing on her face.

"What do you think?" He looked over her shoulder and dropped a kiss to her cheek.

"Perfect for what ah have planned."

"Oh yeah? What do you have planned?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Stephen patted her behind, "Take this in." He placed her Louis Vuitton holdall in her hand. She stepped into the warmth of the log cabin and quickly kicked her boots off. A grand set of oak stairs to the left of the door spiralled up to the second floor. The one bedroom over looked the bottom floor; the railings of the balcony carved from oak. They took all of their bags upstairs after getting a good look around the place. It was late and from all of the travelling the pair couldn't wait to rest.

Stephen was sat relaxing on the couch, his arms draped on the back and a beer casually resting in his hand. Izzy had slipped into nothing but one of his dress shirts, though she now considered it hers. The few middle buttons were done up, covering her stomach and chest; the bottom of the shirt hit her thighs. She slowly walked down the stairs, her light steps not making a sound above the crackling of the fire. As soon as her hand hit his shoulder as she walked past the back of the couch he smiled up at her.

"Ah wondered how long yeh were going to be."

"I'm here now." She sat down next to him swinging her legs over his lap and snuggling close to his body.

He leant over to place his beer down on the solid oak coffee table. His cool hand hit Izzy's thigh as his lips started trailing hot kisses down his neck. His hand slipped up her thigh and up to her hip expecting to feel the thin lace of her panties. He growled when he didn't, all he felt was bare flesh; "Ah see yer teasing again." Izzy smirked against his skin, "Ah'll have to do something about that." He pulled her onto him, making her straddle his lap; he cupped her face to steal a hungry passionate kiss.

"Put your knee on here." Izzy stared at Stephen as he patted the top of the back of the couch; she bit onto her lip suppressing a moan as he brushed his thumb over her clit. She rocked her hips against his hand, hoping he would give her more. Stephen gripped onto her behind and lifted her up, making her stay where he wanted her. Her foot was flat on the cushion beside Stephen, her red polished toes digging into the supple leather. Her knee rested on the back of the couch and Stephens head was perfectly settled between her creamy thighs. He dragged his tongue slowly down her drenched folds, dipping his tongue to taste her exquisite flavour; it was like nectar to Stephen and he was hooked. Izzy gripped onto Stephens hair, pushing herself further into him as he continued to plunged into her and tease her clit with his skilful tongue.

"Oh god, Ste." She moaned as his fingers dug into her fleshy thighs; he was trying to keep her where he wanted her but it was proving difficult as she writhed around in pleasure. She felt the first tingle of her impending orgasm as Stephen continued to devour her.

He tightened his grip on her, feeling her tremble is in arms. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped onto the back of the couch. Stephen growled against her sending her spiralling head first into pure bliss. He continued to use his wonderful tongue, licking up every drop of desire as Izzy floated down from her high. The sounds of her moans and panting were music to his ears. She slid down his body trying to catch her breath; he wrapped his arms around her steadying her shaky body. After a minute he stood up keeping her close to his body and wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him hard, tasting herself as he dipped his tongue into her mouth. Once he had made it up the stairs he placed her down; his hands reached for his shirt on her body. His thick fingers swiftly unbuttoned the shirt, tugging it roughly from her body. He balled it up and threw it onto the bed then turned her around. He quickly pulled off his t-shirt letting it join the growing selection of clothes strewn around the room.

"Ah held back on our wedding night." Izzy held her breath as Stephen spoke close to her ear, his voice deep and intense. It made her shiver with delight. She pressed her back against his bare chest, his body was hard and hot, "Now ah'm gon' have some fun."

Izzy didn't know what Stephen had in mind, but she was more than willing to play along. He pulled her towards the banister, placing her hands on the railing, "Keep yeh hands there." He moved away from her towards the bed, she glanced over her shoulder desperate to see what he was up to, "Turn around." He didn't even have to look at her to know she would be staring at him walking away from her. She turned back, staring over the edge of the balcony. It was a strange feeling; luckily she wasn't afraid of heights. She heard Stephen rustle about then walk up to her. One of his silk ties was held in his hand; the smirk that graced his featured was one that she had seen several times, but only in the ring when he was bound to do damage to his opponent. She knew all those times she had innocently teased were going to come tumbling back her way. He wrapped the cool silk around her wrists, tying a knot then tying the tie around the banister. His hand swept down her back, teasing her as he moved to stand behind her needy body. His big hands palmed her behind, palming her soft flesh. He pulled her backwards making her bend over. Her long fingers curled around the railing of the banister and she heard him unbuckle his belt then unzip his jeans. They dropped to the floor along with his boxer briefs.

"Stephe-" Before his full name could escape her lips his palm came crashing down on her bare behind. A small yelp left her lips; she hadn't expected the harsh contact. Her skin tingled and she wanted more. Instead he pressed his soft lips to the spot he had made contact with.

"Told yeh ah'd kiss yeh better." She moaned at his words, loving the feel of his hands caressing her. He stroked his length before brushing the tip over her clit causing her to wiggle her behind.

"Ste, just fucking fuck me." She almost shouted, frustrated and needy. He obliged and plunged into her not holding back. He grabbed a fistful of her blonde locks, tugging gently as he pulled out and thrust in just as hard as before. His other hand gripped onto her hip; no doubt he would leave a mark. He continued pounding into her; her whimpers and pleads of want spurred him on. He was a man possessed. Every muscle in his body was tensed and strained, using all of his strength and brute force. He felt Izzy tighten around him, pulling him into a mind blowing release. He tugged on her hair groaning once he has spilled himself deep within her. It was their first night of their honeymoon and he was just getting started.

**A/N – Thank you nefertina-shanf, wades wife, MissShelz, LA Williams, DeansTrueGirl, ThatGirl54, and mrsa87 for the lovely reviews. So glad you guys are sticking with me :). Lou x**


	3. Starry Eyed

**Chapter 3 – **_**Starry Eyed**_

"Oh my god Ste, I can't feel my toes." Izzy exclaimed as she gripped onto Stephens hand tighter.

"Ah thought our trip to Ireland would have prepared yeh for the cold." Stephen wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close to his body trying to share his warmth.

"I can't feel my lips either, are they turning blue?" Stephen chuckled as she stared at him expectantly waiting for an answer. Instead he pressed his lips against hers; a sweet gentle kiss turning hotter by the second.

"They're fine, lass." He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "Yeh wanna get back? Ah'm starving."

"Yeah, I could just jump into a lovely hot bubble bath right now." She smiled and kicked her feet through the few bits of snow left on the cleared path. She wanted to sink into the jacuzzi bathtub in their log cabin and relax.

"Ah say we head back then, love." He kissed her cheek lightly, his smile bright and wide. She couldn't help but smile back, it was always infectious. His big hand wrapped around hers as they slowly made their way back to the cabin. They were going to settle in before adventuring on any excursions. They walked the short distance back to the cabin; a mid morning walk had certainly woken them up. The fresh covering of snow had fallen over night; everything was bright white under the morning sun.

Izzy glanced up from the magazine in her hands, she could hear nothing but silence. Stephen said he was going to get changed; that was 20 minutes ago."Ste?" Izzy shouted into the cavern of the log cabin. She didn't have a clue what was taking so long. She crept up the stairs to the bedroom trying to listen for any sound of movement. She rolled her eyes and wondered what the hell he was doing. She sauntered through the bedroom and glanced around. There was a crack in the bathroom door; she crept forward and pushed the door open enough so she could poke her head around. The sight before her brought a huge smile to her lips. The jacuzzi bathtub was full of bubbles, the smell of vanilla from the candles burning on the sides floated to her senses. The water rippled as the jets streamed out bubbles of water. It looked utterly inviting; the Irishman settled in the bathtub was just an added bonus.

"Care to explain what you're doing, Stephen." A groan left his lips in return.

"We need to get one of these at home, love." She grinned and stepped further into the room, walking far enough so she could see his face. He opened one eye and shut it quickly.

"You're enjoying yourself too much." She sat on the edge and skimmed her fingers across the top of the water. The heat seeped through her skin making her tingle. She wanted to get in.

"Ah'm not enjoying meself enough, lass." His hand caught hers and his eyes snapped open. His thumb rubbed her hand gently, slightly grazing his fingers over her wedding and engagement rings. She shook her hand free and stood up. She shrugged her Donna Karan draped jersey cardigan off her shoulders so it pooled at her feet. The black camisole was soon pulled up over her head, her long blonde hair bouncing back into place as she gently shook her head. She popped the button of her Victoria Beckham mid rise skinny jeans and peeled them off her legs. Her eyes remained on Stephen who watched her every move. He looked pretty relaxed with his arms stretched across the sides of the tub. She reached around her back and unclasped her bra letting in fall to the floor. Slowly she slipped her panties down her long legs, stepping out of them and closer to the bathtub. He smirked and held his hand out. "Watch yeh step, love. Ah'm not having yeh break ye neck."

"I'm not that bad." A small chuckle escaped his lips as she carefully climbed in. She stood between his legs, his hands gripping onto her hips as she lowered herself into the hot bubbly water. She nestled herself between his legs, her back against his wet slippery chest, the water just covering her breasts. He brushed her hair over one shoulder, the tips soaking up the water. His big arms wrapped around her as he nuzzled into her neck, small teasing kisses being placed on her smooth skin. She let her eyes drift shut; her body completely relaxing against Stephens. She felt his thumb rub small circles against her stomach then his big hands beginning to explore her body. They slid over her hips and down to her thighs, gently stroking and caressing her.

"Mmm.. Ste." She managed to breathe out in a satisfied sigh. His hands caressed their way back up her body to her breasts. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples making her arch her back and grind her bottom into him. He gently nibbled up the slim column of her neck. His big hands slipped down to her thighs, kneading the soft flesh much to Izzy's delight. Her hands wrapped around his big forearm, gripping on as he moved between her thighs. His finger stroked across the small bundle of nerves sending shock waves through her body. Her nails dug into his milky skin and her head rolled back as his fingers continued to brush against her.

"Did you enjoy the walk this morning?" Her eyes snapped open as his lips continued to assault her neck and his finger gently rubbed small circles against her clit. As she was about to answer he slipped a thick digit into her; her answer turned into a stifled moan. She pushed herself further into his hard slippery body and moved her hips against him wanting more than what he was giving. "Was that a yes?" His deep brogue rumbled across her skin making her shiver even in the surrounding warmth. He slipped another finger inside, still continuing to rub her clit. She could feel his hard length against her back; desperation set in. She pulled his arm away from her and spun around straddling his hips. Water splashed around them, overlapping the sides of the tub. His arms wrapped around her back and crushed her to him as her lips crashed down onto his. Her hands rubbed across his shoulders into his fiery hair. He guided his thick length into and gripped onto her thighs. He pushed her down and thrust up filling her completely. Her small hands gripped onto his thick shoulders as she bounced on top of him. A sly grin crept onto her face as they found their rhythm, his big hands gripping onto her hips and he watched an image of bliss fall onto her face. He would never get over the sense of male pride that took over him whenever he made her call his name in pure ecstasy whilst she writhed around in his arms unable to stop her body from the onslaught of waves of pleasure.

She leant against him, her chest sliding across his. She kissed his cheek, breathing harshly into his ear with every powerful thrust. He pulled her head back cradling her face between his large hands. His thumb dragged across her bottom lip. He hissed as she took his thumb into her warm wet mouth and sunk her teeth into him. He felt her tighten around him, her sweet body pulling him into a deadly release. His hand slipped through to the back of her head, pulling her to him to capture her pouty lips. She gripped tightly onto his shoulders as he body began to shake. The sound of water splashing around them mixed with their moans. Stephens hold on her became tighter and possessive. His thrusts matching hers with more power than she could muster up.

She cried into his mouth as her orgasm washed over her, his thumb had found her clit again, flicking over the bundle of nerves. He spilled himself inside her as she came, her body shaking against him. She smiled against his lips as she floated down from her high. Not once had he failed to please her.

After getting dressed Izzy stood in front of the huge bedroom window over looking the forest surrounding them. Tall conifer trees were sprinkled with snow; they looked like they had been dusted with icing sugar. The powdery substance sparkled under the bright sun beams. She glanced down to the rings resting perfectly on her finger and smiled as they sparkled much brighter than the snow outside.

"Yeh alright, Iz?" Startled she spun around. Her eyes set on Stephen in nothing but a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Yeah, just thinking about things." He raised an eyebrow, suspicious as to what could be running through her mind. He saw her reluctance as she turned back to stare out of the window. He walked up to her and spun her back around.

"What yeh thinking about?" He placed a thick finger under her chin making her look up at him.

"I don't want you to freak out."

"Why would ah freak out, lass?"

"I want to start a family." Stephen swore his heart stopped beating. Her words brought him crashing back down to reality. He saw the fear flash through her eyes, a look of panic beginning to settle behind her blue orbs.

"I want that too."

"I mean now, Stephen."

"Me too." His words shocked her. She had been expecting him to run.

"What?" She wasn't sure she had heard him right.

"Ah'm not getting any younger. I want to start a family. Ah mean if Stu can do it, ah think Ah'll be just fine."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Ah wouldn't joke about something so serious." She knew from his tone everything he was saying was deadly serious.

"I'll get fat, can you cope with that?"

"Yeh won't be fat, Iz. Yeh will be beautiful and glowing."

"I'll have crazy mood swings, and I'll probably shout a lot."

"Give me your best shot. Ah'll deal with it all."

"I'll be eating a lot of Ben and Jerry's."

"Now that ah might not be able to deal with." They both shared a laugh before Stephen pressed his lips against hers. He wanted a family. He wanted a son to take to football practice and a daughter to spend his money on clothes, make-up and shoes. He wanted it all with the woman in his arms; but the best part about it, he knew he would get it.

_-That Evening-  
><em>

Izzy picked up a pile of snow, moulding it into a sphere. She tossed it about in her hands before aiming it at Stephens head. She waited for him to turn back to her, throwing it as soon as he did. She didn't account for his quick reaction. He ducked and she watched in horror as the snowball hit the middle-aged lady behind them in the side of her head. Izzy's hand covered her mouth, a flurry of laughter being muffled behind her leather gloves.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." The woman gave her a scolding look before her partner took hold of her arm and hurried her away from them.

"That poor woman. Hope yeh happy, Iz." She smacked him on the arm.

"You weren't supposed to move." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

The sound of the tour guide was quickly downed out. They had taken a short drive into the wilderness and walked about 10 minutes to get to where they were. Izzy stared up at her husband; she had grown accustomed to tuning everything and everyone else out, her attention solely focused on him. They were now a few meters away from the rest of the group. "Look up." He smiled and watched her gaze drift upwards, her head tilting back slightly.

She breathed a small "Wow.", the sight literally took her breath away. She felt a sudden rush of emotion rush through her. Tears pricking at her eyes with no sound explanation. The sight of the Aurora Borealis above her was more spectacular than she had ever imagined in her mind. Stephen moved behind her, his big arms wrapping over her shoulders and across her chest. He pulled her into him and held her tight.  
>"I love you." He spoke softly into her ear.<p>

She glanced up at him over her shoulder. "I love you too."

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, Chelle, miamitravel, VIXXY VAMPIRE, , nefertina-shanf, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, wades wife, ThatGirl54, quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers, DeansTrueGirl, mrsa87, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, LA Williams, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, Noellia, wwemagpie, Cholena and hOtlilmofo for the amazing reviews once again. Sorry it's taken a while to update, I've been busy with oneshot requests :). Lou x**


	4. I Need This

**Chapter 4 – **_**I Need This**_

The faint sound of soft blues sounded through the restaurant and lounge. The lighting was dim; candles on the tables and the low lighting from the sconces around the room provided a romantic atmosphere. She pulled off her trench coat, passing it to the waiter in the lobby. Stephen mumbled something under his breath as he caught sight of the dress she was wearing. She had conveniently covered up before he had seen her in the log cabin, the only thing visible were the ridiculously high red soled pumps on her feet. She smiled at him and brushed down her navy Herve Leger bandage dress. After having a quick bite to eat they were seated in the lounge on a very comfy black suede couch in the lounge area.

Stephen placed his hand over Izzy's, his warm gentle touch flying straight to her heart. It still overwhelmed her how a man so big and powerful was so gentle and loving with her. She smiled as he squeezed her hand; he was perfect. She couldn't have cooked up a more perfect man herself. "You're perfect." She spoke up, not expecting herself to speak the words floating around in her head.

"Is that right, love?" She saw the humour lining his eyes, she could tell him every minute of every day but he still wouldn't believe her.

"Yes. I really don't know what I've done to deserve you." She confessed, quickly tearing her gaze from him to the other people in the room. He shuffled closer to her, his big hand draping across the back of the couch. His other hand dropped to her leg, gently rubbing her bare thigh just above her knee. He saw tears pricking behind her eyes, immediately becoming glossy.

"Whoa, sweetheart. What's wrong?" He held her in his big arms, everything within him wanting to stop her from bursting into tears. How could she tell him? How could she describe the feeling that possessed her whenever he was around her? Everything he did sparked something in her heart.

She leant forward and pressed her cheek against his; she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. His masculinity mixed with his spicy aftershave tingled her senses. "No matter how much I get of you, I always want more. Is that greedy of me, Stephen?"

"I'm yours to indulge in." Her gaze shot up, his teasing words ringing through her mind. He brushed a stray hair away from her face and pushed his lips against hers. She melted into him, everyone else in the room quickly forgotten about. He pulled away from her and placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. "Yeh alright now?" She nodded, not knowing what had come over her.

"Have you thought of any baby names?" She relaxed against his body, her fingers tracing across his forearm, mesmerised by the dusting of freckles.

"Yeah." She tore her gaze away from his arm to see his beautiful smile.

"Really? Care to share?" He grinned and picked up his glass of whisky, he swirled the liquid around a bit before taking a gulp. His throat burned as he licked his lips.

"Patrick." He smiled and set his drank down.

"No."

"Yeh shooting me down that quick, lass?"

"What about Mark?" He thought for a moment, realisation setting in that the name was in fact his father's name. His big hand cupped her face as she stared up at him.

"He would love that. But what if all we have are girls?" He almost shuddered at the thought. He would be overwhelmed by clothes, make up and nail polish. He didn't know if he could cope with that.

"How many kids are we having?" She raised her eyebrows at him. A sly grin spread across his face as he leant down to kiss her cheek.

"A lot by the way our honeymoon is going." His hand travelled further up her thigh; the feel of her smooth hot flesh beneath his fingertips had him yearning for more. "We'll discuss this later. Right now you have other things to do."

"Things like what?" He picked up his glass again and swallowed the remains as she stared at him.

His voice was husky as he spoke, his accent thicker with the alcohol consumed. He leant close to her ear, his lips brushing her skin slightly. "Like spreading those pretty long legs of yours so I can bury myself in you." He squeezed her thigh as he spoke those words. Her breath caught in her throat and she let out an involuntary moan. He kissed her cheek before taking her hand and helping her up from the couch. The bill had been put onto their tab so they could leave quickly. Izzy pulled her trench coat back on as they stepped outside, another layer of snow had settled on the ground. She gripped onto his bicep tightly whilst glancing down at the nude daffodile Louboutins on her feet.

"Ste, I can't walk back in these."

"Ah told yeh not to wear them."

"But they're so pretty." She pouted at him, hoping he would agree. He turned around and pointed to his back.

"Hop on lass." He bent down so she could jump onto his back. She managed to climb on, her arms wrapping around his neck and his big hands gripping just behind her knees. She couldn't help but laugh as he carried her down the path that lead to their log cabin; they were gathering quite a few odd looks from people passing by.

He placed her down in front of the door and grabbed the key from his pocket. "What's up?"

"I don't know what yer talking about, Iz." She rolled her eyes, she knew that goofy smile. He was up to something. He slipped the key in the lock and pushed the door open. Taking a step back he let her go inside first, she stopped in her tracks as she caught sight of the cabin. The fire was lit, burning away and heating the cabin. Groups of candles were lit in groups on either side of the fire on the granite fireplace. Two glasses of champagne were set on the coffee table next to the large sheepskin rug. Stephens big hands landed on her shoulders, she unbuttoned her coat and he pulled it from her body.

"Ste, what's going on?" She turned to him as he placed her coat on the banister of the staircase. He strode over to her, his mouth descending on hers quickly. His hands cupped her face, tilting her head back. She gripped onto his shirt as his tongue dragged across her bottom lip. He tasted of pure masculine energy and whisky. A combination that had her craving more. She moaned slightly as he pulled back from her but her skilled fingers were already unbuttoning his waistcoat. She threw it to the ground, not caring for the expensive item of clothing. He took hold of her hand and took her across to the couch. The heat billowing from the fire warmed her skin nicely as did the heated gaze from Stephen. His big gentle hand brushed across her cheek as he stared into her eyes, her heart started racing every touch still felt like the first. He kissed her softly, his lips gently massaging hers. Pulling her onto his lap his arms snaked around her waist. She gripped onto his thick neck and shoulders as one hand moved to her thigh. His light touch had her skin tingling, little sparks flew up her spine as he took his time over every inch of her body. His hand slipped further up her dress, his big hand spreading wide across her thigh. She needed his touch further up her thighs; her small hand moved to cover his in an attempt to push it further up under her dress. He gripped onto her thigh tighter.

She managed to pull away for him and gasped for air. "Please Ste, I need you." He smirked and slipped his hand up her dress a bit more. His long fingers brushed the edge of her lace panties. She bit back a moan as his finger traced up and down her heated flesh, just a thin scrap of lace between her and his finger. He could feel her wetness through the lace, he wanted nothing more than to delve straight into her, but tonight he wanted to show her a little more attention. He started placing small kisses down her neck to her collar bone as his fingers gently brushed over her panties. He knew exactly what he was doing; he had her trapped where he wanted her, at his mercy and able to fulfil every desire.

He stood her up in front of him and let his eyes wander over the dress hugging every curve of her body. He stood up and found the silver tab of the zipper at the back of her dress. He pulled down slowly, revealing more of her smooth silky skin. He watched the dress pool around her feet, her full breasts revealed before him as she wasn't wearing a bra. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist to stop her from slipping down his body. His large hands cupped her behind holding her up whilst he buried his face in her cleavage. He rolled his tongue over one hard nipple, gently sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh. He did the same to the other earning a slight whimper from Izzy. She was already crumbling under his touch. He carried her over to the sheepskin rug, and laid her down. Her hair fanned across the cream fluffy rug, the glow from the fire illuminating her body. He stood above her, his dress shoes and socks quickly shed and thrown behind him. She sat up on her elbows as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing more of his hard milky chest with each passing second. He pulled the shirt off and threw it onto the couch. He couldn't help but smile as Izzy watched him and licked her lips, her admiration of him made his ego and confidence soar. He pulled his belt buckle free and unbuttoned his dress trousers; it was clear through the thin black material that he was more than ready for her. He kicked them away as they dropped to the floor. Her eyes travelled up his huge legs, nothing but pure muscle and power. He palmed his aching length through the thin cotton of his black boxer briefs. Izzy pushed her thighs together, trying to calm the ache that only one man could take care of. He smirked and held up one finger beckoning her over to him. Crawling on all fours she eventually sat on her knees in front of him. She leant forward and arched her back pushing her behind out, she knew she had created one hell of a view for her husband. She pushed her lips against his thigh just above his knee, her teeth gently grazing his skin. She kissed her way upwards, worshipping every inch of him. She pressed a kiss to his hard length before pulling at the waistband of his boxers with her teeth, dragging them down his huge thighs. He stepped out of them and started stroking the length of his shaft. He watched her big blue eyes widen and her tongue swipe across her bottom lip. Her tongue lapped up the drop of pre cum much to Stephens pleasure, slowly she took the head into her warm mouth, suckling him gently and taking him further into her mouth. Her small hands gripped onto his huge thighs as she slowly bobbed up and down his long length. He brushed her hair away from her face gently, watching his length disappear and reappear. He let his eyes slip shut, revelling in the flicks of pleasure hurtling up his spine. He had to pull her off him; he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Lie down, sweetheart." She licked her lips, devouring his sweet taste as he spoke. She moved backwards, lying down onto the soft rug. He sunk to his knees and hovered over her, quickly pulling her panties down her long legs. He took hold of her leg, pulling it around his waist and lifting her backside off the floor slightly. His intense stare bore into her eyes and he pushed the tip of his length into her slick flesh. Her back arched as he pushed into her, filling her completely. Her hands gripped onto the rug and she tilted her head to the side as he quickened his pace. His hand rested beside her head, holding his weight up so to not crush her. Her hands moved to his shoulders gripping tightly as he lowered to brush his lips against her neck that was bared to him. His other hand was holding her hip, his grip tightening the closer he was pushed towards his release. Izzy tilted her hips upwards, a moan slipping from her lips as he pushed in deeper. Her nails raked down his back as she breathed out his name. He brushed his finger over her clit, a light touch but it was all she needed. Her eyes squeezed shut, and Stephen covered her lips with his. Her body trembled against his but he continued to thrust into her over and over again, drawing out her orgasm. She tightened around him and he growled into her mouth as his release shook him. He rained kisses over her, gathering her up into his arms. He held her close, their hot bodies sticking together. Her breathing shallow as she tried to catch her breath.

The pair had settled down on the couch; Izzy was cuddled up in Stephens arms against his hard body. A throw covered them as the fire continued to burn. "What if we just made a baby?" She looked up to her husband, a whimsical look upon his features.

"I can't get pregnant, remember? I have to get my IUD removed, but I can get that done as soon as were back home."

"Alright, lass. For now ah just guess we'll just have to practice."

Izzy grinned and kissed his lips. "I can guarantee you don't need any practice. You seem to have perfected your skills." She dragged her nails up his chest lightly and bit her lip. A hearty chuckle rumbled through his chest and his big hand cupped her face. He couldn't wait to get back home to start their new life and family together.

**A/N – Thank you wades wife, MissShelz, nefertina-shanf, quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers, WhitneySheree, celticfighter, ThatGirl54, mrs.a87, peeps8705, VIXXY VAMPIRE, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, miamitravel, wwemagpie, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, Noellia and DefinitelyProbablyMaybe for the lovely reviews :). Hope you are all enjoying the smut fest that is the honeymoon, I know one person that is ;D! Lou x**


	5. When She Sees, She Sees The Stars

**Chapter 5 – **_**When She Sees, She Sees The Stars**_

Izzy cringed, she still hadn't gotten used to this. Her gaze returned to Stephen, fishing rod is his hands and a huge grin on his face. She was freezing and pretty sure her hands were turning blue even with a mug of hot chocolate in her grasp; but Stephen was enjoying himself and that made her happy. "You can handle the stick pretty well, Ste." He shot her a look and raised his eyebrows.

"For the tenth time it's not a stick, it's a rod." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and giggled.

"Can I handle your rod, Ste?" He turned to look at her again, trying to plaster on the best serious face he had. It didn't last long. As soon as she smiled he smiled back.

"Ah don't think yeh can handle a rod this big, lass." He grinned and she swore she saw his head grow a little bit. His ego was sure loving this conversation.

"I've handled bigger." She smiled and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Hope yeh talking about the fishing rod now, love."

"Are you not cold?" They we're on the edge of a small fast flowing river, the sun was out but the wind was chilly. They had been out for about an hour and Stephen was having no luck. Izzy had given up after 10 minutes. Stephen sat up suddenly, pulling on the handle of his fishing rod. He fought with it for a few moments before sinking his heels into the ground and reeling the line in. Izzy stood up from her chair, watching her husband fight with the fish, unless of course he had caught an old boot.

"Iz, grab the net." She set her drink down, reached beside her and picked up the net on the floor. Holding it out she watched as Stephen struggled with the fish, trying to aim for the net as he pulled it out of the water. It was at least 20lbs and the net hit the floor as Stephen put it in. Izzy grimaced as the thing flopped about on the surface.

"And what the hell do you do now?" He managed to grab the fish and take the hook from its mouth.

"Grab me phone lass. Yeh can send this one to Stu." He grinned as he held up the fish. Men. Even when she thought she was close, she would never understand. She rolled her eyes and moved closer to him, carefully avoiding the fish in his hands that was squirming about. The layer of snow on the ground was thin; it hadn't snowed since the previous night. She reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Remind me to ring Katie later, I want to see how she's doing." She took a few steps back and held the phone up to take a picture of Stephen and his only catch of the day.

"Ah think she will be fine, Stu knows what he's doing."

"Does he though?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Stephen let out a hefty chuckle. "No, but yeh learn as yeh go. Don't worry, she's got her parents and friends with her."

"And I haven't called Cas yet, I should do that later. And your parents. Let them know we're safe, yeah?" He nodded, he wouldn't argue with her if that's what she wanted to do. Though he wanted to tell her to leave it, that everyone would know they were safe. She pushed his phone into her coat pocket.

"Alright, lass." He moved closer to the edge of the water and placed the fish back in the flow of the river.

"That's it? All that effort and you just stick it back in there?" He laughed and moved towards her. "Don't touch me with those slimy hands." One long finger pointed at him, a warning that if he didn't adhere to, there would be consequences. He glanced down at his big hands then back up at her.

"My hands are slimy now?" She picked up a bottle of water from the back of the car and threw it to him.

"Yes, wash your hands then you can touch me." He watched her as he poured the water over his hands, the sleeves of his fleece were pushed up to his elbows. She stood with her arms crossed under her bust, her skinny jeans tucked into a pair of Jimmy Choo crocodile print black wellington boots. A Burberry London wool and Cashmere peacoat was buttoned up, shielding her from the wind. Strands of blonde hair whipped around her face. "What?"

He shook his head and chucked the bottle of water in the back of the car. "Nothing." He shook his hands dry and moved over to her.

"You were staring." She slipped her arms around his waist and squeezed him gently.

"Yer beautiful." His hands rested on her shoulders as he lost himself in her big blue eyes. His little compliments always made her heart skip a beat.

"Thank you." She stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Wanna head back? I know you're starving."

"Yeh know me too well, yeh keep warm in the car and Ah'll pack up."

"You sure?" She smiled up at him as he leant down and kissed her lips.

"Positive, don't want yeh getting a cold." She retreated back to the car and turned the heating on full. Stephen packed everything into the car, the fishing equipment had been rented for the morning so they to return it before they could return to the log cabin.

Once back at the log cabin they ordered lunch and ate in the small dining area looking into the surrounding forest. They dined on grilled chicken and roasted vegetables and for dessert Izzy devoured a slice of chocolate cake without an ounce of guilt. That afternoon they were taken on a boat trip to see a pod of orcas, the drive out of the resort provided plenty of scenic views. That evening they arrived back at the resort after having dinner at a small cosy restaurant by the sea.

"Iz, will yeh come here?" Stephens voice boomed through the lab cabin. She glanced up into the mirror and removed the last of her makeup. She weaved her way through the bedroom and down the stairs. It was late and Izzy was about read to climb into bed; she had already slipped into one of Stephens shirts. She caught him stood next to the big french doors that led onto the decking outside. His big arms were crossed across his wide chest and he leant against the door frame waiting for her.

"Yes, Stephen?" She smiled and moved towards him. He pushed himself off the door frame and opened his arms to her. As soon as she stepped into his embrace a contented sigh escaped her lips and she pressed the side of her face to his chest.

"Come outside with me." She looked up at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you trying to give me frost bite?"

"No, ah do all the biting meself lass." He pushed her hair over one shoulder and brought his lips down to her exposed throat. He gently nipped and kissed her soft skin. Her hands ran down his big arms, digging her nails into his biceps.

"Ste." His name came out as a breathy moan. He took hold of her hands and reluctantly stopped kissing her. He opened the door to the decking and a gust of cold air hit her legs. She held tightly onto his hand and stood her ground. "Why are we going outside?" She pouted and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. He laughed and tugged on her arm.

"Yeh'll see." She followed him out onto the decking. The floor was clear of snow and a blast of hot air hit her. She looked up to see outdoor heaters attached to the side of the wall. A few blankets were laid out on the floor with a couple of cushions set on top. "Lie down, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head and dropped her hand. She moved over to the blanket and sat down. Stephen returned to her with another blanket in hand and turned the lights outside off, the glow from the doors seeped through onto the decking but other than that they were surrounded by darkness. He sat down next to her and laid the blanket across both their bodies. Stephen lay back with his arm stretched out next to him, his head resting against the cushion. Izzy rested her head on his chest and relaxed as his arms wrapped around her. He had pulled the blanket over them and made sure she was warm. "Look up." He spoke to her, much like he had two nights ago. She did and all she saw was a sheet of midnight blue sky, sprinkled with millions of twinkling specks. She looked back to Stephen staring into his eyes, the grey orbs sparkled back at her looking like they were filled with a million stars. Much more intense and beautiful than the sky above. "Are you cold?" She shook her head quickly, the heat radiating from his body soon kept her warm.

"Do you think we could spend a few days in Florida when we're back?"

"Ah don't see why not, what yeh wanna do there?" His thumb brushed across the curve of her cheek as he spoke.

"Lie in the sun all day." She grinned up at him. "I might buy a few new bikinis when I'm back."

"We can invite a few people over if yeh like, have a barbecue?"

"That sounds great, part of me doesn't want to go back though. I could get used to this peace and quiet." Her hand stroked the defined grooves of his abs over his shirt whilst she spoke.

"Ah know lass." He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer.

"I still can't believe I'm married." She glanced up at him and continued. "This time last year I had just got my life back together and on track after Sean."

Stephen sighed, he didn't know if he wanted to be having this conversation, especially on his honeymoon. "Iz-"

"Then you came into my life, I felt like I was dreaming half of the time you know? And with all the ups and downs we've had, I'm just so happy we got through. I couldn't imagine my life without you, and it hurts even if I do think about it for a split second." She poured her heart out, unsure why.

"Ah'm not going anywhere. Ah'll always be here for yeh, and Ah'll do me best to protect yeh and keep yeh safe." She couldn't help but beam at him, his words pinching her heart as he spoke. He shifted his gaze to the stars again and pulled Izzy on top of him.

"Make love to me under the stars." She whispered and he grinned, that's exactly what he had planned. His hand raked up the backs of her thighs as she straddled his lap and he was delighted to find she wasn't wearing any panties. He lifted her up to pull his sweatpants down a little, his already hard length brushed against her slick heat as she rocked her hips. Her hands gripped onto his firm shoulders as she lowered herself onto him. A seductive smile formed on her lips as he filled her completely. She moved up and down, rocking her hips as she rode him. He tried to stay still, not moving a muscle and let her move how she wanted to but he couldn't stop himself. He thrust up into her, gripping onto her hips to keep her where he wanted her. He had her breathless and shaking in a matter of moment. The warmth from the heaters and the cool air mixed and whipped around her.

She stared down at Stephen, her body in tune to his, moving with every powerful thrust. She watched a puff of her breath turn into condensation, little beads of moisture evaporating into the cool air. Everything moved in slow motion, her thighs ached and trembled as her orgasm ripped through her. Her nails dug into his chest, marring his perfect skin and they raked over him. He growled at her before pulling her down to capture her lips. One hand held onto her hip, his digits digging into her through his shirt. His release hit him hard, his muscles tensing and turning rock hard. Izzy collapsed against him. His arms wrapped around her and held her close. She kissed his lips and stared up at him. Staring into his eyes was much more beautiful than staring up at a million stars.

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, LA Williams, nefertina-shanf, WhitneySheree, peeps8705, wades wife, ThatGirl54, miamitravel, wwemagpie, mrsa87, hOtlilmofo, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx and an anonymous reviewer for the fabulous reviews :D! So there's about three chapters left then it's onto the main sequel :D Lou x**


	6. How You Like Me Now

**Chapter 6 – **_**How You Like Me Now**_

Stephen grinned and stepped towards Izzy. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun. He caught sight of the tattoo beneath her hair line; a surge of pride flowed through his body and made his heart swell. Once behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist feeling her jump slightly. He pressed his lips against the ink and mumbled I love you against her skin. She shivered against him, his presence overwhelming her.

"Hey." She spoke quietly and watched him closely in the mirror. He kissed across her shoulder and flicked his gaze up to meet hers. Her heart jumped, beating faster as he held her gaze. His hold on her was possessive and protective.

"Yeh going to be much longer?" Nipping at her skin gently he tightened his hold.

"Lonely without me?" She couldn't help herself, his grey eyes were a shade darker. "I'll be two minutes."

"Ah guess that means ten minutes." He kissed her cheek and released his hold on her. "Ah'll be drinking a nice cold beer in front of the fire." She rolled her eyes at his contradicting statement.

"Okay." She turned to kiss him gently on the lips before he left the bathroom. Once her face was make-up free she walked down the stairs. Stopping near the bottom she just watched Stephen. Admiring from afar. Her heart clenched and a smile crept onto her face. His big hand gripped around a bottle of beer and one arm slung over the back of the couch. He must have sensed her, he turned around sharply and grinned patting his lap.

"What yeh waiting for?" Slowly she moved towards him, as soon as she was in reach he pulled her down onto his lap and set his beer down onto the coffee table. He kissed the corner of her mouth, the faint taste of beer seeping onto her tongue as she licked her lips.

"You know what I've been thinking?" Izzy asked, her fingers tracing faint circles over Stephens forearm wrapped around her waist. He nuzzled her neck and placed a hot kiss there, wetting her soft skin. His tongue darted out and mirrored her light traces on her neck. He hummed against her skin waiting for a response. "What it would be like to sleep with Sheamus."

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. Had he heard her right. "What?"

She blinked a few times and smiled. "Never mind." Her attempt to stand up was futile he held onto her wanting an explanation.

"Keep talking, lass." He watched her cheeks flush and bury her face into his chest. He grinned, she wasn't one to blush or be shy. He kissed his way across her cheek to her ear and nibbled on her lobe. "Yeh want a date with the Celtic warrior?"

"Maybe." She bit her lip trying to hide the grin on her face.

"Ah wish ah could just turn it on like that." She frowned at him, a wash of disappointment covering her face.

"That's a shame." She lightly kissed his neck. "I knew exactly what I wanted it, too."

"And how do you want it?" He almost growled at her, struggling to maintain his control.

"Raw, deep, hard, untamed." She whispered into his ear, her voice laced with tease and desire. Desire that pooled deep inside her and warmed her skin. She stood abruptly and brushed down her jeans. "But, since you can't just 'turn on' Sheamus mode, I'll head to bed now."

"Iz-" He stood up and followed her to the stairs.

"I understand sweetie, I knew you wouldn't be able to." He grabbed her wrist and she gasped. His grip tighter than usual, eyes dark and intense. She swallowed hard. She knew if she pushed him he would cave, that's how it worked.

"Yeh pushing me, lass." He read her mind. She pulled her wrist free from the burning grip he had on her. Her hands grazed over his hard chest up to his shoulders.

Pushing herself onto tiptoes she spoke quietly against his ear. Her heart pounding and skin tingling. "I know you want to. I know you hold back with me. You won't break me, Ste." She pushed herself against his body. "Let yourself go, warrior."

She looked up at him and took a step back. Breathing shallow and controlled. Jaw tense and teeth gritted. She had stirred something inside of him raw, primal. She held his gaze, not wanting to back down from the challenge she had clearly laid on the table and pushed him towards. His big hands were curled into tight fists, biceps straining against his thin black cotton shirt. Her lips parted to speak, but quickly shut as his mouth curled into a snarl. He raked his eyes across her body lingering over every curve.

He pounced on her, huge arms trapping her against his rock hard body. He kissed her hard, urgent, greedy. She couldn't keep up with him. She could only surrender to his dominance taking over every part of her. Hands touched her everywhere, rough and deliberate.

A surge of urgency cascaded over Stephens body. Her words echoed through him. _Raw, deep, hard, untamed._ Izzy needed to be loved, but the moments she let him have his way with her on his terms, he took with both hands and ran. This was exactly what he was going to do now. Grabbing hold of her, he hoisted her over his big shoulder. A small yelp left her as she gripped onto the back of his shirt, grasping onto the thin cotton and pulling slightly as she tried to hold on. He carried her up the stairs and laid her down on the middle of the bed. Covering her slim frame with his, he unbuttoned her jeans. Her hips lifted as he dragged them down her long legs, his hands grazing her smooth skin making her shiver in anticipation. They dropped to the floor with a thud and Stephen smirked. He worked his big hands up her body, caressing and moulding her curves. Reaching for the hem of her shirt he tugged it up and over her head. It joined her jeans on the floor and now she lay beneath Stephen in nothing but a pair of blue lace panties.

"Sit up." She did as he asked and his hands delved into her hair pulling out the pins and hair band. Her blonde locks fell over her shoulders, slightly tousled. "Hmm." He murmured in appreciation. "Much better."

Sitting up from the bed Stephen shed his clothes quickly. His body covered hers again, warmth radiating from his body seeping into her skin. Slowly his lips pressed against her collar bone, he breathed in her scent. Sweet and delectable. Izzy pushed on his shoulders, trying to get him to do something. Anything.

"All yeh have to do is lie there and feel good. Yeh think yeh can do that?" She bit onto her lip and nodded. Her brain couldn't formulate words; instead she pushed her hips upwards and tried to shuffle down the bed. The firm grip he had on her thighs tightened; he wanted to make her squirm and scream in pleasure. And that's exactly what he planned on doing. He dipped his finger beneath her panties, stroking her gently.

She purred in response and delved her hands into his thick fiery hair. His head shot up, eyes scolding her sudden movements. Both of her wrists were quickly gathered into one large hand, pushed flat against the soft mattress. He hovered over her, his body between her thighs holding her legs apart. Long, languid strokes weren't enough for Izzy. She wanted more, everything Stephen had to give.

"Please, Ste."

"What do yeh want?" He smirked down at her, sinking one thick finger deep inside her. Her breath hitched, a long drawn out moan filling the comfortable silence of the room. He added another finger, her lips parted trying to take in a much needed breath of air. His strokes quickened and his thumb rolled over her clit. Over and over. Her back arched, bowing towards him. Her eyes squeezed shut. The impending orgasm slammed into her, hard, fast, mind blowing. Her whole body tensed. Shuddering as ripples of pleasure rushed over her.

He pulled out of her, bringing his fingers to her mouth. Izzy's eyes slowly drifted open, her mouth opening and taking in his fingers. She licked and sucked; all the things she really wanted to be doing to him, and not to his fingers. He dragged one finger across her bottom lip then gripped onto her panties. She expected him to slide them down her legs. Instead the sound of ripping lace rushed to her ears. He threw what once were her panties to the floor.

He ached. Watching her writhing body and glistening folds had him itching to bury himself deep inside her, bringing her to climax again. Instead he buried his face in her neck, biting down on the soft, sweet flesh there. Her free hands ran up his arms, small hands gripping onto tight, rock solid muscle beneath hot skin. He loved that she admired him, took her time over every inch of his body no matter how many times she'd had the opportunity to. It was always the same. A glint in her eye whenever she looked at him made his confidence soar.

"Hold on, love." She did. Her nails dug into his biceps. He thrust into her hard, pulling out and doing the same again. Deeper and harder. A chorus of expletives rushed from her as her breath flew from her mouth. He growled, every muscle in his body tensing and bulging. His jaw set tight, trying to keep his control.

"Let go, Ste." He kissed her, searching her out. Trust circled his eyes and a groan tore from his chest. Plunging into her hard he pushed her up the bed. His eyes slipped shut, the control he held onto slipping away. His muscles burned and ached, fighting the release creeping up on him. His fingers dug into her smooth skin, marking her with his possessive grip. He pulled her thighs higher, opening her more to him. Her cries of pleasure spurred him on. Faster and faster. Hurtling towards the edge. Tightening around him and gripping harder onto his arms he growled at her. Her hips tilted upwards and after one final thrust he emptied himself into her.

**A/N – Thank you WhitneySheree, peeps8705, wades wife, DeansTrueGirl, thatGirl54, miamitravel, mrsa87, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, Anonymous reviewer, MissShelz, Cholena, kimcooperx, nefertina-shanf, wwemagpie, hOtlilmofo and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the lovely reviews as always. You guys are the best :). Lou x**


	7. What I Wouldn't Give

**Chapter 7 – **_**What I Wouldn't Give**_

Quiet. Awfully quiet. Nothing but warmth surrounded Izzy. She pressed herself closer to the source, her cheek rubbed against the thick firm muscle she rested on. For one second she contemplated opening her eyes but she couldn't, until she felt small soft kisses being placed along her collar bone. A soft sigh escaped her as her hair was brushed away from her shoulder exposing more skin.

"Good morning." Stephen whispered huskily into her ear before continuing to trail kisses over her soft skin. Izzy could only smile and let out a breathy moan in response. That spurred Stephen on. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, moulding her lithe frame to his hard body. His hard length brushed against her thigh and she rocked her hips against him. She trailed her hand up his back, the thick muscle tensing under her light touch. A surge of adrenaline ran through her, giving her an ounce of energy she was sure to need. Her eyes flickered open, meeting Stephens. He stared down at her. Strands of his hair were out of place, slightly ruffled and she knew why.

The memories of the previous night flooded back to her, heating her skin. She felt the blush rising to her cheeks and she was sure Stephen knew what she was thinking. Pressing a kiss to his chest she let her eyes drift shut again. "Last night was fun." She muttered against his skin. It was fun. It was thrilling, passionate and all of her muscles ached today.

Stephen nuzzled her neck, his hot breath ghosting across her already tingling skin. His big hands palmed the backs of her thighs, stroking and caressing her. "So much fun ah want to do that again, right now in fact." He bit down onto her shoulder and her eyes snapped open. He rolled over so she lay on top of him, her soft body rubbing against his. His big arms trapped her against his body as her lips searched his. Kissing him hard her heart pounded, excitement running thick through her veins. He pulled her legs apart making her straddle him. A gasp left her lips as the tip of him brushed against her. Her hands planted firmly on his hard chest as he guided his hard length into her. Filling her completely she stilled for a moment, revelling in the pulsing of pleasure that ran through her body.

Moving slowly she bit onto her lip. Her hands moved up his sculpted chest to his broad shoulders. Dragging them down his arms their hands eventually joined, fingers lacing before Stephen rolled her onto her back. He pinned her hands to the mattress and thrust into her hard. His strokes long and deliberate, moving to coax her closer to the edge.

Everything in Stephens eyes swirled desire and possessiveness. He kissed her slow, drawing a needy moan from her. He released her hands, resting his forearms on the mattress and gathering her into his arms. He pressed his forehead against hers, her lustful gaze stared back him. Lips now slightly parted her breathing ragged and shallow.

"Mmm. Ste." Izzy panted, her small hands moving up his arms to the back of his neck. She felt like her body had been set on fire, every move Stephen made sent sparks flying across her body. A tremble ran through her body, her thighs gripping tighter around Stephens waist. Her head tipped back and Stephen pressed his lips to the exposed skin, licking and nipping at her.

A burst of colours exploded behind Izzy's closed eyes. Her body pulsed and her mind spun. She felt Stephen tighten his grip on her, nothing but solid muscle surrounding her. He thrust into her and slowed his movements. His lips found hers, feverishly kissing and biting her bottom lip as a groan tore from his chest.

Rolling onto his back he brought Izzy with him, letting her lay across his body. Her head rested against his chest, he beating of his heart echoing in her mind. A contented sigh escaped her lips. "Good morning." Izzy smirked up at her husband. That was one wakeup call she wouldn't be forgetting.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go home." Izzy confessed as she took another bite of the pastry in her hand, it was filled with chocolate and she was quickly becoming addicted to the little parcels of heaven.<p>

"Ah know, lass." He squeezed her hand as they weaved their way through the small market. Little stalls surrounded them selling anything and everything. Izzy had already picked up a few gifts for people as well as some things to put around the home. She wanted things to look back at and remember their honeymoon even though they had a ton of pictures.

"And I think I've put on like five pounds, I better get running when we're back. I won't be able to fit into any clothes." Izzy pouted and stared up at her husband. He swallowed hard knowing to tread carefully. If he agreed she would think he was calling her fat, if he denied she would think she was saying it because he had to. He cupped her face between his big hands and kissed her quickly on the lips. He grabbed her hand again and they continued walking.

"Yeh look stunning and yeh always do. Ah think ah'll be running with yeh, me jeans are a feeling a bit tight." Izzy laughed as Stephen grinned at her. "Yeh can't deny we've been trying to get in as much physical exercise as possible though."

"Of course, my thighs still ache." Izzy took the last bite of her pastry, instantly wanting another one. She crumpled up the napkin in her hand and placed it in nearby bin. Izzy slipped her arm around Stephens waist, squeezing lightly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders in return.

Perfect was the only way Stephen could describe this moment. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be in Greenland on his honeymoon he would have laughed in their face. Yet here he was, the happiest he had ever been.

"Want to get a coffee?" Izzy nodded to a small cafe.

"As long as yeh not going to eat a dozen more pastries." She elbowed him in the stomach making him groan. "Sorry, yeh can eat as many as yeh like. I just wish yeh wouldn't slap me hand away when ah want one. Yeh've been hanging around Katie too much."

"All you have to do is ask." She smiled nothing but innocence as she glanced up at him.

"Ah'm afraid to." She rolled her eyes as they walked through the door to the cafe. A blast of welcoming hot air hit them, it was mid afternoon so it would only be getting colder as the evening drew closer. They ordered a coffee each, Izzy purposely averted her gaze from the glass cabinet showcasing a selection of treats and goodies.

"Would you still love me if I got fat and you had to roll me everywhere?" Stephens eyebrows shot up and he stifled a laugh before grinning at her.

"Of course ah would." She smiled back at him and turned to the man stood behind the counter.

"Good, I'll have a slice of the chocolate cake please." She watched Stephen shake his head as the man placed a brick sized slab of chocolate on a plate.

Stephen took a sip of his coffee as Izzy dug her fork into the chocolate sponge, she held out the fork to him and he shook his head. He was having enough trouble fitting in his workouts as it was, he didn't need to add chocolate cake to the equation.

"Indulge Stephen, it won't kill you." She teased him, wafting the fork around in front of him. He caved, his hand covered hers over the fork and he devoured the cake in a split second. "See."

"Yeh right, ah'll have another bit."

"Nuh uh, get a slice yourself." He raised an eyebrow at her and pointed to the fork in her hand.

"Hand it over lass." She smiled and dug the fork into the cake again, eating the cake then licking the fork. He caught her hand, stopping her mid lick. "Now we're married we share everything, remember?"

"Everything?" He nodded as she pushed the cake towards him and held the fork out.

"Does that mean I can take the Mercedes out for a spin when we're back?" His head shot up and Izzy grinned. She missed having her own car. In Manhattan there was really no need for her to have one.

"Ah guess, just be careful."

"Yes sir." She glanced down at the cake, now half eaten and Stephen didn't look at all guilty. "Are you going to share or just keep eating? You don't want those jeans to burst now do you?" He pushed the cake back to her resting the fork on the side of the plate.

"So what do yeh want to do tonight?" Izzy thought for a moment, she thought about slipping into the jacuzzi bathtub. Maybe she could head down to the spa in the main resort and get a message- "Iz?"

"I want a massage." She blinked a few times watching him blow gently into the mug of coffee. "I might go to the spa."

"Yeh have a husband with perfectly good hands." He waved at her and smirked.

"You want to give me a massage? And maybe we could go see the aura borealis again?"

He picked up her hand and placed a kiss between her knuckles. "Sounds like a plan to me." Izzy beamed, she found it hard to tear her gaze away from Stephen. She was also struggling to come to terms with the fact they would be back to seeing each other only a few days a week when they returned home. She didn't like the feeling at all.

**A/N – Thank you WhitneySheree, wade's wife, ThatGirl54, VIXXY VAMPIRE, anonymous reviewer, Caoimhe, miamitravel, Cholena, wwemagpie, nefertina-shanf, MissShelz, DeansTrueGirl, mrs.a87, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, Noellia, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe and hOtlilmofo for the awesome reviews. So the next chapter is the last before the main sequel, which I've already started writing and cannot wait to post :D! Lou x**


	8. Time After Time

**Chapter 8 – **_**Time After Time**_

It was certain that Stephen indeed did have magic hands. Nestled between his legs on the couch, he worked into her shoulders, all whilst teasing kisses were placed along her neck. Izzy's relaxing state was soon shattered as Stephens phone rang. "Ah've gotta get this."

"You've got to?" He kissed her shoulder tenderly before gently pushing her away from him. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and wandered into the kitchen area. Trying to listen out she nestled against the couch and pretended to read the magazine in her hands. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't hear him. Hanging up the phone he started to make his way back to her and before she could even get a word out he spoke up.

"Be ready at 5." Stephen passed her, Izzy glanced up from her magazine and frowned.

"Ste that's in an hour."

"Then yeh better be quick." He smirked and shot up the stairs. Throwing down the magazine onto the couch she rushed after him.

"What do you have planned?"

"Be ready at 5 and yeh will find out." He stopped beside the bed, pulling his shirt off and slipping out of his jeans.

"What should I wear?" Izzy managed to croak out, her eyes drinking up the sight of Stephen in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs.

"Something sexy." He grinned and walked into the bathroom. The sound of rushing water filtered through to the bedroom. A grin played on Izzy's face, she just happened to need to take a shower too. Clothes were thrown off as quick as possible before she sauntered through to the bathroom. Met by a wall of steam, Izzy continued until she reached the shower. Without paying Stephen any attention she opened the door, closing it shut behind her. His wet body brushed hers as she passed.

"Iz, what yeh doing?" Ignoring his question, she placed both hands on the cold tiles. Her back arched and head thrown back, a cascade of water flowed over her hair and down her back.

"I'm taking a shower, what are you doing?" Glancing over her shoulder she watched Stephen's gaze travel over her body. She did the same, her eyes settled on the tiny droplets of water stuck to his defined chest, slowly sliding down his soft skin. Tempted to turn around and lick the drops off herself she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip; she wanted Stephen to make the first move.

Seconds past feeling like minutes. Stephen let his eyes travel over every curve of her body. Moving his hand to her back he lightly dragged his finger down the curve of her spine. Wanting nothing more than to bury himself deep in her, he held back. His big hands slipped to her upper arms and he pulled her off the wall.

"I won't tell yeh again." He spoke against her ear, his low brogue sending shivers across her body. "Ready at 5."

Izzy shot around, disbelief etched across her features. Stephen cringed slightly before pressing a kiss to her lips. "So now you're rejecting me?"

"No, ah'm getting old and ah have plans for us tonight. So if yeh don't mind," He turned her back around and slapped her backside. "Hurry up."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is our last-"<p>

"Don't." He pressed his finger to her lips, her protest cut short. "We have the rest of our lives to be together. Cheer up."

Of course he was right, he always was. But that didn't stop what she felt. "I just want you all to myself."

"Yeh do, Iz. Ah'm all yours." He grinned and kissed her lips softly. Feeling her relax against him he calmed a little. The evening wouldn't be perfect if she continued to remind herself they would be flying home the next evening. Tugging on her hand he pulled her into the building, they rode the elevator up to the top floor. The restaurant was the finest; nothing would be spared for their perfect final night together on their honeymoon. Izzy was in shock as they walked into the room, the restaurant was empty apart from one table near the window. A thick linen cloth covered the table and a rose and candle sat in the middle. Izzy walked through the room with Stephen in hand, entranced by the vision before her.

"Ste, this is amazing." Turning around she gazed out of the ceiling to floor windows, the view was breathtaking. Huge snow covered mountains stood proud behind a sea of green and white. Stephen wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Beautiful isn't it, and that dress is something else." The sun was setting behind the mountain, the sky a shimmering mix of pinks and oranges. Her Halston sequined wrap-effect dress mirrored the colours of the sky. Blues and pinks shimmered together.

Izzy turned in his arms, admiration and love staring back at her. Stephen closed the gap between them, his lips capturing hers in a passionate kiss. "I love you. This is just perfect, thank you." She pressed small kisses over his lips. "Can we get someone to take a picture before the sun goes down?"

Stephen called over one of the waiting staff and politely asked if they could take a picture. He gathered Izzy in his arms and placed a sweet kiss on her lips as the flash of camera illuminated the room. Once they had got a good picture they were seated at the table. Just the two of them and only a waiter who had returned to the bar at the far side of the room to get their drinks.

"Ste, did you book this whole place out?" He smirked at her as she glanced around at the room. Soft music filled the room; the lights were on but dim as the final light from the sunset filtered through the room.

"Are yeh impressed?" His big hand covered hers. Sensing he was seeking approval and gratification for his hard work she smiled.

"Very." Leaning towards him she kissed his cheek lightly.

"Then yeah ah did." The smile he gave her was wicked and she almost melted in her seat. Squeezing her hand slightly he stared her dead in the eye. "Ah want yeh to remember this night forever."

"Ste, I'll never forget this night or this whole week." The waiter returned to the table and placed two flutes of champagne down without uttering a word but Izzy watched Stephen nod his head to say thank you. "Let's make a toast."

"To what?" Picking up the glass Stephen raised an eyebrow, wondering what Izzy was thinking.

"To making memories." Her sly grin would forever be etched into his mind; she looked like she was about to pounce on him.

"Ah'll agree with yeh on that. To making memories." Their glasses clinked and Izzy couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She was certain memories would be made tonight.

* * *

><p>Izzy stared at Stephen over her wine glass, the dim lighting in the room creating shadows across his face. He looked peaceful and content, staring out into the dark night sky. She leant up and pressed a kiss against his cheek, lingering slightly then brushed her nose against his skin. Another gulp of wine and Izzy felt herself feeling a little light headed. They had finished their meal and were now sat on a small couch looking out towards the mountains. She put the glass down on the table next to the couch.<p>

Gently she ran her hand across his stomach, nestling herself in the crook of his arm. She kissed his cheek again, small teasing kisses running along his jaw to his ear. "I want you."

Stephen smirked and drank the last of his Jack Daniels, he set the glass down and turned his attention back to Izzy. "Yeh gonna have to wait until we get back."

"I could just sit on your lap, no one would know."

"They would when yeh start screaming me name." He leant down and bit her neck playfully.

"Then can we go?" Her voice was becoming breathless, she wanted and needed him.

"Not just yet."

"Don't tease me, Ste."

"Ah won't." The wicked grin on his face told otherwise. A second later his hand slipped to her thigh, the bare skin tingling as light feathery strokes caressed her.

"No one's around." She purred into his ear. Slowly her hand slipped down his chest to the bulge behind his dress pants. She palmed his length slowly and his grip around her tightened.

"Iz, we can't."

"Yes we can." He caught her wrist to stop her, but she rubbed her body against him. Quickly he was losing his control. Her big blue eyes started mischievously back at him, she was begging to be taken.

"Yeh gonna be the death of me." He let out a strained breath. Izzy knew how to push his buttons. Being irresistible was one of the many talents she possessed.

"A good way to die, don't you think?" Her tongue danced circles along his thick neck.

"20 minutes then we go." Izzy gently bit down onto his neck causing him to hiss.

"Then I do whatever I want to you." She wasn't asking him she was telling him.

"That's not how it works."

"It is tonight."

"Is that so?" He kissed her quickly on the lips. "Ah'll get the bill." Watching him leave her heart felt heavy. She didn't think she could love him any more than she did, but everyday what she felt for him grew stronger. The aurora borealis was still faint in the dark night sky. Shimmers of green waving against the dark blanket of stars.; it was just as magical as the first time they saw it.

Stephen placed his hands on her shoulders once he returned to her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Leaning into his body his arm wrapped around her back. The warmth radiating from him was comforting; it seeped into her body and made her dizzy. He was like a drug. Every dose had her addicted. The journey back to the log cabin was short but filled with tension. Izzy couldn't keep her hands to herself. As soon as the car was parked and the engine shut off she made her way onto his lap. His hands gripped onto her thighs, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeh don't want to wait till we get inside then?" There was no need to reply. She kissed him hard and rough. Her tongue delved between his lips, gathering his taste on the tip of her tongue. His big hand delved into her hair and he pulled her away from him. Breathing harsh and shallow. Everything from that moment on seemed to move in slow motion. He opened the car door and carefully climbed out. Izzy's legs were now wrapped around his waist as he carried her towards the door. Fumbling around for the key in his pocket Stephen felt her slip from his grip on her.

"Fuck." The sound of her head hitting the wooden door made him cringe. "Yeh alright?" He gathered her up again and held her close to his body.

"Yeah, just hurry up." She pushed her lips against his cheek and rubbed her body against him. The need for him was building up inside and he was taking too long. Once inside he set her down on the floor and unzipped her dress. He watched as it fell to the floor and she was left standing in only her panties and a strapless bra. Grabbing Stephens hand she set up the stairs, eager to get him out of his clothes. Purposely she wiggled her hips, knowing he had a lovely view of her backside. As soon as they reached the bedroom Izzy was unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his tie off.

Stephen kicked his shoes off along with his socks before Izzy went back to stripping him. A woman possessed, that's the only way he could describe her. "Izzy." She looked up, halting her movements. Her hands were gripped tightly onto his belt.

"What? What's wrong?" Izzy looked worried as he took hold of her hands and pulled them off his belt. Stephen wrapped his arms around her.

"We've got all night. Don't rush sweetheart." He kissed her slow, his big hands delved into her blonde locks and he tilted her head back. The friction as she rubbed against his bare chest caused her to moan into his mouth. She wanted to take her time but she couldn't. Her quick hands unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper and they were soon on the floor with the rest of his clothes. Her hands ran over his body, running down his arms, his muscles tensing as she touched him. Gently she traced her fingers down his sides, stopping at the waistband of his boxer briefs. Time seemed to stop; his big hands rested on her shoulders, gently kneading his fingers into her skin. Slowly she dragged his boxer briefs down his huge thighs, smiling as he kicked out of them.

"Lie down." Stepping away from him she let her gaze travel across his body. Every inch of him was sculpted perfectly; there was no doubting he looked like a god.

Stephen glanced around the room then raised an eyebrow at her, "Ah'm sorry lass, ah don't think ah heard yeh right."

"Ste, just do as I say for once." She gently pushed him towards the bed and took off her bra and panties. A devilish grin spread across her face, she picked up Stephens tie from the floor and took another that was draped over the arm of the chair in the corner of the room.

Stephen watched her, curiosity getting the better of him. The room seemed to disappear when she returned to him. She straddled his lap and he couldn't resist: sitting up he reached for her. "Ah don't know what yeh thinking of doing with those."

"Play along." She pushed him back down onto the bed and started wrapping one of his silk ties around his left wrist. Quickly she had it tied around one of the wooden slats in the head board of the bed before he could resist. Kissing him hard she did the same to his other wrist.

"Yeh better have something fun planned."

Leaning forward she grazed his cheek with her lips. "You're going to love everything I'm about to do to you."

Izzy pressed her lips against his hot skin, running down the middle of his abs. His muscled tensed, the definition of his abs more pronounced. Moving lower she traced a circle with her tongue on his thick thigh, teasing light movements that made him shiver. Flicking her eyes up to meet his as her hand wrapped around the base of his thick shaft. Her tongue ran over the head, lapping up the drop of pre cum. She ran her hand up and down the thick shaft slowly, her tongue teasing the sensitive crown.

Stephen pulled on the silk ties. Impatience was getting the better of him. As her mouth enveloped him he sucked in a breath; her mouth was heaven. "Iz, sweetie..."

Izzy held his gaze, a feeling of power rushed over her. He was usually the one in control, pinning her down with brute force or a steely gaze. He wouldn't sweet talk himself out of his restraints. Teasing was the only thing on her agenda. Taking his hard length deep to the back of her throat she hummed against him, her hand palmed the base of his shaft rhythmically. She continued her movements, up and down, over and over. Reluctantly she pulled away from him.

"Yes?" Her tongue ran over her bottom lip, savouring the taste of him. He almost growled at her to which she smirked.

"Un-tie me."

"Now why would I do that?" She straddled his hips, her wet centre brushing over his hard length as she did. A breathy moan left her parted lips and her eyes slipped shut. Rocking her hips against him she placed her hands flat on his chest. She leant forward, gently pressing her lips against his. He tried to deepen the kiss to which she pulled back. She took his length in her hand again and pushed down onto him.

Stephen thrust upwards and smirked as she gasped. Her nails dug into his skin, marking him as he filled her completely. Slowly she moved up and down, finding a rhythm that made needy whimpers fill the room. He wanted to grip onto her hips and fuck her into the mattress, but as soon as she tightened around him a guttural groan escaped his chest. Little moans of pleasure were music to his ears and the look of pure ecstasy on her face made his ego soar. His heart raced and his mind spun; he wouldn't last much longer. Her little teasing games had him close to the edge. Her hands brushed up his chest to his shoulders, tightly gripping the firm muscle there. Izzy's eyes slipped shut, lips parted and breathing shallow. In a second her body shattered, pleasure splintering up her spine and outwards. Her body writhed and shuddered. Stephen came with her, the sight of her body coated in a thin shimmering coat of sweat above him sent him hurtling over the edge.

Izzy heard her name being moaned between a mixture of Gaelic expletives as she collapsed against his chest. She knew what she wanted and she knew what she had to do. She reached up and untied Stephens wrists, the ties being thrown to the side of the bed. A sigh left her and everything felt right as she was wrapped up in his big arms, a tender kiss placed on her shoulder. This was the only place she ever wanted to be; safe and at home in Stephens arms.

**The End.**

**A/N – Thank you LA Williams, moxxie23, mrs.a87, ThatGirl54, cenachick981, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, wades wife, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, MissShelz, DeansTrueGirl, miamitravel, wwemagpie, peeps8705, Cholena, hOtlilmofo and ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity for the awesome reviews. So the honeymoon is over, now back to the real world. Look out for the next sequel ;D! Lou x**


End file.
